


Way Away

by Iruka_Yuywell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A page from a battered Ryou's journal. (and no Bakura is not beating him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YGO or Yellowcard's "Way Away". You don't want to see what would happen if I did…Mwahahahaha…

~Lyrics~

Way Away

~I think I'm breaking out  
I'm going to leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same~

So. Here we are again. A fresh splint on my wrist. Another black eye. Nothing out of the ordinary. I thought you'd be use to seeing me like this. I'm use to it.

~And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid~

I know, I know…for the billionth time, who did this to me. Well you know what? I'm still not telling. So take that. Little Ryou can stand up for himself!

~Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything~

Bakura? Try again. He may seem like a psychopath on the outside, but deep down, he's as gentle as a feather. In fact, he was the one who helped me to the hospital this time.

He's the one downstairs right now making lunch. Even though he hates the "Ra damned contraptions" in the kitchen. No, he's the one who takes care of me. He would never hurt me extensionally.

~You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way~

A bully from school? Nope! They stopped bothering me after Bakura broke that guy's arm. They're more afraid of me than I ever was of them. School's a haven for me. I can study to my heart's content, unmolested.

~I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid~

My father? Get real. He hasn't been home in months. And even when he is home, I don't exist to him. I remind him too much of my mother. It's better for the both of us is we keep our distance.

~Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything~

One of my friends? Are you kidding? They wouldn't lay a hand on me. I'm too "delicate". They worry about me more than you do.

Besides, I love the one who hurts me. We are more than mere friends.

~Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting off my words before I speak (Cutting off my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe~

Yes you heard me right. I LOVE them. My heart, soul, and most of all, body, belong to them and them alone. They can do as they please with me.

~Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting off my words before I speak (Cutting off my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe~

Why do I put up with it? The hurting? The pain? It's more than just love. It's something far deeper.

My whole life I've been hurt in some way or other. Physically…Mentally. I thought I'd forever be trapped by what others did and said. Whether they meant it or not, I was battered and bruised. A broken toy locked in a dark cage.

But now? Now I'm free!

~Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything~

I'm free, because freedom is CHOOSING who will hurt me!


End file.
